Can't say I'll Miss You
by Silently Broken
Summary: (yami) Bakura sick and tierd of being loathed and hated in Domino. So he leaves. For good. Pg just because. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Say I'll Miss You

Hi it's me! Silently Broken and OMG! It's a another fic where no one dies! Yet. I can always change that if I want. )

I got inspired by Evil Harry's work called Fighter. I read some other stories where Bakura tries to leave and Yami goes after him and they fall in love and Blah blah blah. You know me, I don't like yaoi so I fixed that. And I can't say anything more 'cause that would ruin the fic! So read please!

-

Bakura's pov

No one care. That's the way it is. I'm a big bad person who Ryou should just dump into the dumpster and should be free. I don't matter at all. And you know what? Maybe I will. It's not like anyone would care. Yami hates me, yugi and co. hates me, Ryou just lives with me, the Ishtars hate me, and the Kaibas hate me. So what is there for me here? Just sit around and let Ryou be pitied and me loathed by all? Well that's not going to happen. I'm leaving and there's no stopping me. And I really can't say I'd miss you all…

-

that's just a teaser. Please review and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Say I'll Miss You

Hi it's me! Silently Broken! I think I forgot the disclaimer in the other chapter. I Don't own yugioh!!!!!!! Thanks

--

Bakura's Pov

They're nothing but a bunch of fools. Can't tell why I stuck with them so long. Once I got my own physical body, I should have been out of there like a rocket. But _nooo, _I stayed and stayed and watched them shun me away every time I go close. Well it isn't gonna happen anymore. I refuse to let it happen again. I don't really need that much to eat even though I hove my own physical body. Call it a habit of a tomb robber who never could find enough food. Plus, after a few thousand years not eating in a spirit body, eating doesn't come as natural if you've never died or never been trapped in a gold item for thousands of years.

I think I'll steal a motorcycle. Those things are awfully nice. Must have gotten that from Malik being stuck in my body too long. I mean Ryou and mine. He'll probably throw a big part when I'm gone. Hell, the only reason he didn't throw me out was because it's not his nature. I mean look at that boy. He couldn't throw me out if his life depended on it! He has too much moral for that. Guess I was lucky. Don't worry Ryou, I'm not going to burden you any longer.

--

Please review and happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Say I'll Miss You

Hi it's me! Silently Broken and OMG! It's a another fic where no one dies! Yet. I can always change that if I want.  
>) ---Again! What the hells happening?

-

Bakura's pov

I've done it. I left. I just packed my bag full of clothes Ryou bought me, my ring, and a few paper pens and envelopes. I don't know why I brought the latter though. I don't think Ryou would care where I was. I was thinking of writing to him and telling him I'm alright but, now that doesn't feel like a very good idea. I sigh and pack one last thing. A little picture of Ryou. Even though it doesn't seem like I care, I do. He's the first person to care for me who is still among the living. The rest of them died with Kura Eruna (A/N or Kuruelna) to make the sennen items.

As I walk to the local train station, I see the place I'm looking for. A shop with lost of motorcycles parked. Great, all I have to do is ask for the key and discreetly "disappear". This is no harder than stealing a horse in ancient Egypt.

Pretty soon, I'm riding fast with the wind running through my hair. I absolutely love this feeling. Why am I not wearing a helmet you ask? It doesn't matter to me whether I live or die. It would speed up the process or seeing my family again. They're the only ones I have left. As I see the countryside, I speed up. Perhaps I could find a cave to hide in? Like in Egypt? I don't really know anywhere else to camp. And maybe they have markets here too? I need to steal food somehow here. To bad there aren't any tombs to rob from. What could I do in my spare time?

-

Please review and happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Say I'll Miss You

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

Silently Broken

Sorry for the long wait! Couldn't think of anything. Stupid writer's block. T.T Here's the next chapter though!

-00-a-0-00

Bakura's pov

Dunno how long it's been since I've seen Ryou. I miss him, but I know he's doing fine. He never needed me in the first place. I was just an extra burden to him. I like this life though. It's been a long time since I could just sit and watch the clouds pass by. Did you know that the clouds look the same in Egypt as they do here? It so strange, but nice to know at least it didn't change. Not like the world now. Hell, the **WATER **doesn't even taste the same. I miss that life though. I miss…I don't know. My family? The love? And Ryou… I smile as the clouds shift. Hey that looks like the pharaoh and his light's funky hair! And that looks like Honda's shark fin hairdo. And that…. that looks like Ryou. I shake my head. Too many things now day make me think of Ryou. I smile once again as I look down the hill at a small group of children playing. This is the poor countryside so they don't have any of those fancy toys urban dwellers have. Instead, they have cloth dolls and hand carved toys. I sigh. It reminds me of my people and my way of life. A grumbling of my stomach reminds me I haven't eaten for a while. I wince as a sharp pain goes through. I don't really like to take any of their food since they're poor enough as it is, but I need to eat. I shake my head. _A few more minuets_ I think. What's that? I say aloud as a spiky white blob enters my field of vision. I squint my eyes. It can't be, I gasp. I start running, trying to make certain this isn't an illusion. I trip, and land in the hands of someone. I look up at their face and smile. _Yes, it is him,_ I think as I smile contently.

-----------

Please review and happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Can't Say I'll Miss You

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

I decided to do a pov in Ryou's! . And have Bakura come home. D So if you didn't want him to come home, too bad. Also no one's going to die, I don't think. WOW DID YOU HEAR (or read) THAT? NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE! Although I like death fics. T.T

---------------

Ryou's pov

I was frantic when I realized Bakura wasn't home and I had no idea where he was. I was even more frantic when he had cut the link. I searched everywhere for him, with no luck. I grew more and more depressed. I had a suspicion that Bakura was feeling left out, and I hated myself for ignoring it. Finally, Jou and Honda head from a motorcycle dealer that a freaky white haired dude had stolen one of his motorcycles. I of course paid him for it and the information. Bakura is much more important to me than any money I can produce. We went around, Yugi and his group and I, looking for any trace of Bakura. Finally, a small group of children, about 3 – 10, told us about a young, funny white haired man who lay on a grassy hill and stole bread for food. We agreed I sounded suspiciously like Bakura, so I went to check it out. It was him! I watched as he ran towards me and fell into my arms. I was surprised that he could even trip, but I saw how thin he was from malnutrition. _Yes, it is him, _was what I heard before he smiled at me. I felt overjoyed at see him again. I took him home and promised he would never be left out again. He smiled at me, but I don't think he took in a word. He was much more happier being home again. Bakura was too quiet, I thought. This must have been quite an experience. But one day, I hope, I can have the old Bakura back.

---------

Please Review and Happy reading! One more chapter to go!


	6. End

Can't Say I'll Miss You

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

------------

**_A Year Later_**

"The Beach!"

"Yea!"

"It's cold!"

"Brr!"

"Tag!"

"You can't catch me!"

"Watch me!"

Ryou watched happily as his once misfit yami happily coincided with his friends. Last year it had been totally different. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of all the things that had happened the past year.

"Ryou!"

Ryou looked up. There was his yami smiling at him.

"Ryou, come and play with us!"

Ryou smiled. His yami wouldn't leave again, he was happy, and he had missed them. And he came back. He ran to where his yami was and joined in knowing that his yami would always come back.

------

The End

-------

I think that was a lame ending. T.T Please Review 


End file.
